Garchomp and Lucario's Quest For McDonald's
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cynthia gets hungry while resting in her private villa in Sinnoh, and in the strange mood for cheap fast food, so she sends her Garchomp and Lucario on a bizarre journey to get some McDonald's for her. Yes, it's exactly how it sounds.
1. Cynthia's Hungry For McDonald's

******Garchomp and Lucario's Quest For McDonald's**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: A fanfic starring Garchomp and Lucario, both of which particularly belong to Cynthia? Yeah, things are definitely going to be interesting. And for less confusion, the Pokemon talking to each other will be regular text, while them talking to Cynthia will be either bold or italic, as a way for them to be translated via their grunts and roars. That said, enjoy!

* * *

A fine, rainy night in Sinnoh as the Pokemon Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia was in her villa in the aptly named Resort Area, sighing as she was resting on her bed, with her female Garchomp and female Lucario both sitting on the white couch, while her female Spiritomb was looking at the various different portraits on the northern wall. Cynthia's stomach growled as she murmured.

"Man, I haven't had a bite to eat in ages..." She mumbled as she got up, snapping her fingers to catch the attention of her two favorite Pokemon. "Listen up, girls. I'm hungry."

Garchomp and Lucario looked at each other, blinking as they turned to Cynthia.

"_Yeah, so?_" Garchomp grumbled as she folded her wing like arms together.

Cynthia rubbed her right elbow with her left hand. "I'm in the mood for fast food. You think you can pick up some McDonald's for me?"

Lucario rolled her eyes as she moved her hands. "**Now why would we do that?**" She replied back, grunting.

Cynthia pointed at them as she got a bit annoyed. "Because I'm your trainer, and more importantly, the champion of this whole region, and if I don't get some cheap food in my stomach..." Her eyes suddenly lit with red and yellow flames. "There's going to be trouble."

Garchomp and Lucario both sighed as they shook their heads, getting up and heading out of the villa as they headed westward, looking for a McDonald's to help out Cynthia, with the blonde human herself continuing to rest on her bed, both of her hands on her grumbling stomach. Her female Milotic, who was relaxing in the pool just outside of the villa, watched as Garchomp and Lucario walked past her.

"Where are you guys going?" Milotic asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Garchomp turned to Milotic, rubbing the back of her head with her right wing. "We have to get Cynthia some food. Fast food, mind you."

"Ooh, can I come?" Milotic asked as her eyes started to shine brightly.

Lucario shook her head as she placed her left hand on Milotic's head. "Sorry, Mil. Cynthia only requested me and Garchomp."

"...Bummer." Milotic sighed in disappointment as she watched Garchomp and Lucario leave the resort area and head up towards the north to Route 229.


	2. Route 229

Pokemon Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia's Garchomp and Lucario were heading west on Route 229, with it still raining as they were on the search for McDonald's.

"You know, I still don't know why we're doing this for Cynthia," Garchomp stated as she moved her arms about, speaking like a sassy black lady.

Lucario patted Garchomp on the back with her right hand. "Oh Garchomp, it's Cynthia. She's prone to make us do stupid stuff." She spoke in a regular adult voice done by Tress MacNeille. "After all, she's the champion."

"Yeah, well I wish she could get off her big, lazy butt and get some food herself," Garchomp commented as she watched several Roselia and Purugly in the grass minding their own business.

Suddenly, Garchomp fell through a pitfall, screaming as Lucario looked down. A strong gust of wind from the east pushed Lucario into the pitfall, causing her to tumble down with Garchomp as they landed at the bottom, with Lucario on top of Garchomp.

"Well, this is awkward." Lucario admitted with a nervous chuckle as she turned to Garchomp.

Garchomp growled as she pushed Lucario off of her. "Great. Now we're stuck at the bottom of a friggin' hole. Ain't nobody got time for that!"

As Lucario was about to add her two cents, the two strong Pokemon felt the rain pouring on them as they looked up, noticing that the rainfall was slowly filling up the pitfalls with water. Glancing at each other, Garchomp and Lucario tried to climb out of the pitfall as fast as possible, climbing up the dirt walls with their hands as they were not willing to drown.

"Climb! Climb as fast as you can!" Lucario shouted to Garchomp.

Garchomp scoffed as she rolled her eyes, getting ahead of Lucario. "What do you think I'm doing, bonehead?"


End file.
